


Her Nation's Honour

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: A King and His People [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Okoye being self depreciating, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: Okoye is caught off guard by her King's appearance. T'Challa comforts his general.





	Her Nation's Honour

Okoye sat in the royal gardens, her spear in her hands and her heart heavy. W’Kabi’s trial had been earlier in the day and it was emotionally exhausting. All eyes were on her as the general of the Dora and she could not show any emotions that would indicate that she still favored her ex-husband.

And  **yes** , he was her ex because from the moment he had charged against her King, he had broken their marriage. When W’Kabi had first started wooing her, she had made it clear that any relationship she would have would always come second to Wakanda. He’d agreed to that and so far, had no over stepped his boundary which made his betrayal sting all the more.

 _And it’s not like he was the only one who was questioned._  No one had said it out rightly but there had been whispers and murmurs of her incompetence drifting through the nation. Erik, she refuses to refer to him in his Wakandan name, was unfit to be King and in hindsight, it was obvious. He knew nothing of Wakandan culture or even technology. He did not respect its people or laws and his very being was filled with hate. He was not worthy of Bast’s blessing and she knew it.

As the general, she could have killed him with a single thrust and the Dora would have fallen in line behind her. The fact that it took seeing her King alive with her own two eyes to make an official stand against Killmonger made her question herself. Her loyalty to the throne and not who sat on it was misplaced and if a rule that had guided the Dora Milaje since the beginning of time was wrong, what else was?

She heard a noise behind her and immediately, she picked up her spear and assumed a defensive position. To her surprise and embarrassment, it was T’Challa.

“ _Kumkani_ _.”_ She said as she retracted her spear and crossed her arms in the traditional Wakandan salute. “Please forgive me, I did not expect to have company.” Thankfully, he was alone because the last thing she needed was people witnessing her turning her spear on her King.

“A general who is not aware of her surroundings is not worthy of that position.” T’Challa said with an amused smile. “What troubles you?” He said as he sat on the bench. On instinct, Okoye clammed up. Her King already had a lot on his plate, he didn’t need to hear her sob story on how she couldn’t stop his cousin. Although the events had taken place a little over a month ago, there was no doubt in her mind that they were still fresh in his mind.

The princess still suffered from nightmares and Nakia had let slip that so did T’Challa. “We were friends before you took your position as General and before I stepped up as King.” T’Challa said in a soft tone. “If we cannot speak as friends outside our roles then we were never truly friends.”

She could not argue against that logic. Sighing, Okoye retook her place on the bench. “It’s just been a trying day.” She said in a small voice. 

“I agree. It is hard to pass judgement on someone once considered a friend.” T’Challa said. She knew had it been up to him, W’Kabi would be walking free. T’Challa’s forgiving nature was legendary as seen by the comatose Winter Soldier lying dormant in one of Shuri’s labs.

“He deserved his time. He disrespected tradition and was content to wreak havoc on the rest of the world in the name of revenge.” Okoye said in a firm tone. “If you had not done something, I would have.”

T’Challa chuckled. “Nakia tells me you stopped the rhinos and challenged him in battle. I almost wish I had seen it myself.” Okoye sighed.

“I would have killed him and I should have killed Erik from the moment he crossed our borders.”

“Okoye-”

“You know I’m right. I failed you and I stood back and watched as W’Kabi and Erik almost destroyed our nation. I’m surprised I still hold my position.”

“You couldn’t have known.” T’Challa said softly but Okoye shook her head. The floodgates had opened and she was spilling everything she had kept bottled in for the past few weeks.

“I should have. The security of Wakanda is my duty and I was complacent during his reign. I confronted W’Kabi after your combat and it was obvious he wanted you to fail and yet I stood by his side. I’m not worthy to bear the title of general.”

And there it was. She’d been pushing these thoughts away for days but now it was in the open and she could see it was true. Okoye felt tears rush to her eyes and furiously blinked them away. She could not break. Not now. A silence lingered between them before T’Challa finally spoke up.

“During the awakening, I saw my father.” T’Challa said lowly. Okoye’s eyes widened as she realized what he was telling her. The ‘awakening’ referred to the ritual every Black Panther took to digest the heart shaped herb. It was a sacred ritual and only the people who took part of it and temple workers were privy to what happened. The fact that he trusted her enough with this information only further increased her guilt.

“He told me to surround myself with people I trust and I have.” He said looking to her. “I made mistakes as well. I never should have accepted his challenge, especially in the state I was. I know that now. I also know that had I not survived, you, Nakia, my mother and Shuri would have done everything in your power to make things right.”

It wasn’t so much his words but more of the way he said them. The level of trust and faith he put in her was humbling and that was what finally broke the dam. Despite her best efforts, she could feel tears trailing down her cheeks and she hurriedly tried to brush them away.

“I intend to lead Wakanda into a new era and for that I need to be surrounded by people I trust. I need to know that if I am lead astray, there are those who will consider Wakanda’s wellbeing before my rule.”  T’Challa said as he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Then judging by my performance, you know I’m not that person.” Okoye replied in a self-depreciating tone. 

“You thought the challenge was complete and you acted as you should have.” T’Challa said firmly. “The Dora are impartial and if you had refused Erik, it would have brought into question the challenge in itself. If our people know that the Dora will take sides based on who they think should be King, then the challenge loses its purpose. You supported me when I returned and that is all the confirmation I need.”

Okoye let his words sink in. Hearing him say so was affirming and absolving in ways she didn’t even know she needed. “ _Enkosi_ _,_ _kumkani_ _._  I do not take your trust or faith in me for granted.” She said lowly as she wiped away the remnants of her tears. T’Challa briefly squeezed her shoulder before getting up.

“Get some rest, Okoye and please keep my words in your heart. You are a trusted advisor and friend to me. There is no one else I would have take your place.” T’Challa said in a warm tone before leaving. 

Okoye took some time to consider his words. She knew her guilt would still linger and she probably should book a session with a counselor but for the first time in a while, she felt lighter. There was still a niggling voice in the back of her head telling her that she was unworthy and undeserving of her post but if her King thought she could, she would do everything in her power to prove him right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. Okoye is a bit harder to write than I expected but I hope I did her well. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enkosi, kumkani - Thank you, my king


End file.
